Like an open book and pen
by Zirxces
Summary: What if Yuichiro Hyakuya was more emotional and open to suggestion? What if he had been more trusting of his demon, and had listened when it said he wasn't safe with the humans? Follow the members of Seraph of the End and you will find out about these what ifs...
1. Chapter 1

_**I in no way own Owari no Seraph or any of its characters. Although I absolutely love it! I have recently been re-obsessing over it, and with it a few ideas came to mind. I had this idea and looked at all of the fanfics of Owari no Seraph/Seraph of the End, and could not find any like my idea. So I thought I'd give my idea a go. Thus, here we are.**_

 _ **By the way, this - (Example.) Will be author/Non story speech. This -**_ _(Example)_ _ **Is thought/mind speech. Like when Asuramaru or demons talk to their hosts. This -**_ (Example) _**Are actions or descriptions. Basically just what's happening, descriptions, who's doing what. Also, this-**_ _(Example)_ _**Will be when Yuichiro talks to Asamaru inside of his own head. Lastly, This -**_ ("Example") _**Is speech in the story. With that, we shall be on with our story!**_

 _ **PS: Umm, last note? Sorry. Heh. Well, this will be a story mostly of Yuichiro's view, with some of other's like Guren, Mikaela, Shinoa, Ferid, Krul, even Crowley. More, obviously, but those are the main others. And with that, the story shall REALLY begin.**_

 _ **...,,,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,...,,,,...,,,,...,,,,...,,,,...,,,,...,,,,...,,,,..**_

Yuichiro Hyakuya. The escapee of the vampire city Sanguinem, single 'survivor' of the slaughter that occurred during their escape. Member of the Moon Demon Company, the single thread of hope the world of humans had against vampires and their monsters. Carrier of Black Demon Series. A member that had single-handedly killed dozens of vampires and monsters, and even more with the help of others. Fate may have had its way with him, had he gone on a different routet. But, in an alternate version, perhaps a twisted decision of fate, Yuichiro has had a... change of heart. Or feeling. Maybe it was with the constant whispering of Asuramaru in his head at night, which actually felt like the demon was whispering right into his ear,encouraging him to leave the humans, or perhaps just his constant mulling about in his head, but for whatever reason, Yuichiro Hyakuya, the escapee of the vampire city, a mass killer of vampires, decided that he would return to that very place. So this is where he was, having commandeered a Humvee, of which he was actually pretty good at driving for never having driven a car before. He knew the basics though, and in a world where almost no one had cars, and traffic was nonexistent, there was nothing stopping him from learning as he went.

Yuichiro was driving along the road, of which he barely knew where he was going, only remembering where to go because of him knowing what the place looked like, and the many times he tried to get Guren to launch an assault and rescue upon the place. This place he was talking about was Sanguinem, the vampire city he spent some of his childhood at until he was 12, when he escaped. Just thinking about it brought back painful, tear jerking memories to him. As he was wiping his eyes, the Humvee swerved to the side, and he scrambled to grab back onto the wheel. The Humvee scraped along the guardrail of the highway, doing little more than adding a long, wide scratch onto the side of it. _Damn, if Guren finds this, he'll be pissed. Not just about me leaving, but also about that. How much damage did I do?_ Yuichiro pulled the Humvee to be driving down the middle of the highway, and looked out the side of the window, looking down at the side of it. He took note of the large scrape, but other than that it seemed fine. He mentally sighed and put his head back in, having gone over to the third lane. He went back over to the middle and pushed the gas pedal a little bit harder. The Humvee sped up, reaching 122 kph. He continued this pace, and he would arrive at his destination by tomorrow morning, assuming he didn't have to stop. He had already been driving nonstop for about 5 hours, and his fuel tank was now at two ticks above empty. He would stop at a suitable place, grab one of the many jerry cans that he had put away into the boot of the Humvee, then fill it up. He would rest until morning, letting the engine rest at the same time. If he did this, he would then arrive by afternoon. And so he drove on...

Guren paced around the small room that had, until last night, housed Yuichiro Hyakuya. _Damn that idiot kid for leaving me! We were so close!_ Guren kicked a desk into a wall, breaking the drywall that it was made of, then left the room. He would later receive a report that a Humvee had been stolen, and the two that had given the report said that it was stolen by a black haired and green eyed boy. How furious he would be…

Yuichiro was now resting in the back of the Humvee, having laid out cushions across the hard metal parts, and curled up in a blanket. He began to have second thoughts. _Yuu. You can't turn back now. It's for the better anyways. I feel like since you're more than just human, you should be told this. The humans will only keep using you, whereas the vampires at least won't constantly be trying to kill you, if you present yourself to them. I wouldn't be agreeing or have been trying to get you to do this if it would endanger you. Well, maybe I might. But that's not the point._ "Great, you had been gaining my favor until you said that last part. Thanks a lot, Asuramaru." Yuichiro could now hear laughter from her, and he grunted and pulled the blanket over his head in a vain attempt to block her out. "Shut up already. I need to sleep." _Yuu. I could take over for you. You don't need to sleep, just rest your mental mind and I could take over driving for you._ "Pffft, like I would trust you with my body. You'd probably drive us off a cliff. On accident while trying to kill me some other way. Do you even know how to drive?" _It's simple, isn't it? Plus, now your body has the muscle memory of driving a car, so that helps. And along with your memory and me watching you drive this entire time, yes I do. So let me take over, Yuu._ Yuichiro was silent for a moment. "If I do, that means we get there before afternoon, and just a little bit past morning. And you swear you won't kill me, or force me to go berserk, or make me eat hearts?" _Hmm, yeah. I can swear that._ "…. Alright, you can take over Asuramaru." Yuichiro still sounded a little cautious, but that would be anyone's natural reaction to agreeing to give up control of one's own body. Yuichiro's eyes shut for a moment. When they opened, they had both changed to be colored red, and his face was marked up. A single horn protruded, but not too far, out of his head, and he threw off his blanket, sitting up and opening the door, getting out, only to go back in through the front door, sit down again, and start the Humvee, driving out onto the road and once again on his journey..

If anyone were to see Yuichiro as he was now, whilst driving down the road, they would do one of three things. One, scream and be terrified. Two, think that he had gone berserk and that the demon had taken over. Or three, fight him and try to kill him. Thankfully, for as long as he had been on the road, he hadn't seen anyone that was capable of making him stop on his route to Sanguinem. He was now within half an hour of Sanguinem. The closer the better. For if Yuichiro woke up to find himself right in front of it, there was a huge difference in if he would turn back than versus waking up ten miles away from it. Yuichiro/Asuramaru, who in this case is now called Yusamaru, was grinning from the wheel of the Humvee, and occasionally giggling. Asuramaru wasn't used to having a fully non resisting body of her own. And while it took some getting used to using a male's body, it was almost like her own once she got used to it. She floored the gas pedal, and the Humvee lurched to 130 kmh. And so they drove...

Krul Tepes. By vampire standards, the Queen of Japan, and third progenitor. Considered to be one of the very highest ranking vampires. This is not without reason, either. Being a third progenitor, with a single swipe of her arm, she could destroy a room. This is how powerful she is. Unbeknownst to Yuichiro, she was also the younger sister of Asuramaru, his demon. She had been looking for ways to find Yuichiro, as her little Mikaela so desperately wanted him. It seemed to her there was no stopping Mikaela from his self proclaimed mission of saving him, and she herself had to find him as well. Seeing as he was the single piece of evidence that could get her dethroned. This wasn't the only reason, though. If Mikaela had Yuichiro, he would be so much more willing to fight the humans. Perhaps he would even finally become a full vampire. As she sat upon her throne, Mikaela close by, a commanding officer vampire bustled in through the door, surprising Mikaela. He had a somewhat of an annoyed look to his face, although she could tell by his scent that there was a hidden nervousness to him. "Speak now, if you have anything to say." Krul commanded. The officer spoke, "A patrol going around the perimeter was doing their routine check above ground, a few miles out. They sent back a hurried message on the radio that a human military vehicle, a small, lightly armored truck, barreled past them on the highway. They didn't get a look inside, so we don't know how many are coming, or if it's a scout vehicle, but.. They reported it's coming straight this way." The officer looked as though he expected some sort of punishment from Krul. She was in a good mood today, though, so she let him off easy. "Raise your head, vampire. For no human shall triumph over us today, nor any day. Now send some vampires to protect the entrance, and more to-" Krul was cut off by Mikaela. "I'll be enough for them. Let me go. I can show them that they would be wise to not try this again." Mikaela looked ready for a fight, and to some he would just look normal, but to Krul, she could see that he was bristling with anger and the need to let out all of the tension inside of him. "Come here, Mika." Krul beckoned to him, and he walked over to her at a non hurried pace. From where he stood, next to the sitting Krul, he was a whole probably 3 feet above her. She brought his head down and whispered encouraging things into his ear, her arms curled around his neck. She let him go after a moment. "Very well, Mika. You may take care of these intruders. How ever many there may be. But I shall accompany you, and watch as my dear baby vampire fights these greedy, self destructive humans." She stood up now, and walked out of her throne room, bringing Mikaela along with her, heading to the surface. She knew that Mikaela was ready for the fight, but what she didn't know was that the person she was sending him to fight was the very person both were searching for. Yuichiro Hyakuya…


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't really want to talk much right now, so without further ado, let's watch Yuu~kun get assaulte- I mean hugged by the vampires.**_

 _ **Yuichiro: Oi! What do you mean assaulted?!**_

 _ **Asuramaru: Yuu, we're going to be attacked first, because you're a human. Stupid.**_

 _ **Yuichiro: Oh yeahh… Wait I'm not stupid!**_

 _ **Asuramaru: *giggling***_

,,,,,...,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,...,.,.,.,.,.,

Yusamaru was about a mile away from Sanguinem's entrance when 'he' saw commotion. Around the vampire city's entrance, it would be normal to have protection. What he didn't expect was a full compound, complete with fences and little towers, as well as barbed wire, and a few vampires guarding it. On the road, though, a single vampire noble stood. Against his will, anger started to bubble up to the surface, being brought on by Yuichiro's subconsciousness. He couldn't make out the features too well, but it could be Ferid. It was tall, and its hair looked about the same length. Yusamaru kept driving, and jumped out of the Humvee at the last second, the Humvee continuing onwards at a crash course straight into the vampire noble. The world almost shook around him, as the Humvee slammed into a fence, reverberating through the ground. He stood up and looked forwards, only to see that the Humvee had not taken the vampire with it. Yusamaru frantically looked around as he drew his sword, and was only just able to deflect the sword that came swinging down at his head. Now, though, he could see the attacker, and was thus able to keep up freely with no surprises, or inconveniences. The sword came again, and this time Yusamaru saw it as soon as it came, slamming his own sword into it. This caused the sword to be changed off its course and away from him. The ferociousness of Yusamaru seemed to have made the attacker back away, giving Asamaru time to stop focusing and hand over her control to Yuichiro, who was still mentally asleep. _Yuu. Yuu! Wake up!_

 _What do you want, Asamaru?_ _Wake up you idiot! Fight!_ _What!?..._

One of Yuichiro's eyes, which both had been red, now turned green, signifying that he was in control again. He kept the horn, though. Once again, the figure known as Yuichiro frantically looked around taking in his surroundings. "Ehhh!?" He loudly exclaimed in confusion, and a little bit of protest was in his meaning of it. He hadn't known he would awake to find himself in front of the vampire's base. Yuichiro gripped his sword and looked towards who he was fighting. The vampire noble was tall, and assumedly strong, though you wouldn't normally think so since their physical appearance didn't change no matter how strong they were. A scrawny vampire could pick up upwards of 230 kg, perhaps significantly more. It wore white clothes with black lines through it made of more cloth. It had blond hair, and surprisingly blue eyes. The vampires face was that of confusion, and Yuichiro couldn't understand why… "M-Mika!?" Yuichiro almost dropped the sword he held in his hands, utterly confused and unsure, if this was all a lie… "Yuu-chan. It's you, isn't it?" Yuichiro stood where he was, frozen in place. He choked back a sob that threatened to send him to tears. His family was alive, and Mika was alive. "Mika." Yuichiro almost stepped backwards as Michaela dropped his sword and walked towards him. He didn't seem to know what to do except hold his hands up in front of him in a vain effort to hold the distance between them. Michaela continued forwards and brushed the arms aside, wrapping his own around Yuichiro's midsection, enveloping him in a hug, nuzzling against him affectionately. This finally made Yuichiro drop his sword, and it clattered to the ground. His hand hung limply as he was in shock while all of this was happening. They stayed like that for a few moments, before a new presence came along. "Mikaela, what are you doing? Are you finally drinking?" Yuichiro couldn't see around Mikaela, but it seemed Mikaela knew this person. He let go of Yuichiro and stood protectively in front of him, shielding him with his own body and arms, which made him gather his bearings and reach down to grab his sword. "What, don't trust me enough to get a look at your first drink?" _Yuu. Who is that? Look around the vampire and see what she looks like._ _Shut it, Asamaru._ But Yuichiro's curiosity and need to see what he was up against made him peak from behind Mikaela. Who he saw was what looked like a young girl, with pink hair and red eyes, and a curious look as she saw him. She smiled at him, and as she did so she revealed her fangs to him. So she was a vampire, and for all he knew she could be a millennia old, not what her looks told him. But why was she smiling at him? "Ahhh! Yuichiro! Mika, is that Yuichiro I spy behind you?" She looked practically giddy at noticing his presence, and Yuichiro did a double take, frowning in confusion. _Yuu. Do you know who that is?_ _No. Well, sort of. Not personally but from briefings from Guren, and when I was little she would come by and do checks on us. Krul Tepes.._ Asuramaru was quiet for a bit, then she started laughing. He could feel her presence next to him, holding onto him. _What? Why are you laughing?_ _Yuu. Krul is my younger sister. Tell her hi for me. Oh, and my past name was Ashera Tepes. So make sure you tell her that Ashera says hi ._ And with that she left, leaving him confused. Krul was Asuramaru's sister? Mikaela was still standing in front of him, blocking Krul from getting to him. Krul walked forwards, seemingly ignoring him. Mikaela then stepped forwards, seemingly to intercept her. At that moment, Krul flashed and was almost instantaneously on top of Yuichiro. She held his face gently with one of her hands, and the other was holding both hands above his head with surprising strength. She had him completely pinned. Mikaela whipped his body around and lunged at Krul, and in an instant she had thrown him to the ground as well, momentarily incapacitating him. She was once again on top of Yuichiro, holding him in the same position as before. "Mika. Mika Mika Mika. You know I wouldn't hurt a hair on Yuu-chan's head. I just want to.. Interact with him for a moment." She turned her attention back to Yuichiro, who was currently so shocked that he hadn't reacted to the situation. "Yuu, welcome back home. So sorry for the not so warm welcome. But that's okay, because now that you're here you can spend aaalll the time in the world with Mika. But first, I need you to tell me. Why is it that you were in the truck all by yourself? Where's your squad, Yuu? Who else is coming?" She questioned him slowly, so as to not frighten him any more than he was. He looked almost guilty, innocent even. Well, as innocent as a borderline possessed human could look. He answered after a moment when he got his focus back together. "I.. There is no squad. I came alone…" Krul looked at him, taking his answer in and wondering if it was the truth. A few moments later the grib she had on his hands tightened, putting more pressure on his wrists, making him intake a sharp breath. "Yuu. Tell me the truth. I don't want to hurt you, but I need the truth Yuu. Where are the others?" Yuichiro quickly responded. "I told you the truth. I swear, no one else is coming. I stole the Humvee and ran away. No one knows I came here. Honest!" Krul once more took in his words, and the pressure on his hands slightly lessened. "Why would you run? What happened? And why would you come back here?.." Krul questioned him a bit more. "S-someone told me that I should come back here. That I was safer here than with the humans. That I was something more than 'just human'. That the humans were experimenting on me…" Krul looked slightly more interested than before, but what Yuichiro didn't know was that she was surprised. "Ohhh? And who told you this?" Yuichiro looked like he was contemplating something for a moment. ".. Ashera says hi…." Krul now openly expressed a moment of genuine surprise, before she further closed the gap between she and Yuichiro. He visibly flinched, attempting to pull his face away from hers. "So, Ashera says hi. And by that I think you mean that Ashera told you." She now whispered into his ear, continuing to speak. "You should really learn to speak a bit more respectfully. Although I thank you for delivering Ashera's message. So, Yuu. I will trust you this time. I'll also take into consideration that you came willingly back to us from the humans, seeking refuge. You're pretty smart for a human, Yuu. Perhaps it's the influence of my older sibling, or that you are not completely human. Maybe a mixture of both." Krul rubbed the back of her hand across the side of his cheek. Yuichiro could do nothing except look up into her face. "Well, as much fun as today could have been, I now have arrangements to make, so I'll be off.. Mika, take Yuu-chan under your wing and to your room. Protect him from the other vampires. Unless you want to have a blood sucking session. Bye then." Krul got up off of Yuichiro, and turned away with a swish of her hair and clothing, heading back to Sanguinem. After a moment, Yuichiro got up and walked over to Mika. "Are you okay?..." Mikaela looked up at him, his eyes still as blue as the day Yuichiro left him. "Yeah, just… Winded?" Yuichiro reached his arm down and held it there for Mikaela to get up. Mikaela grabbed onto his hand and Yuichiro helped him up. Just then, the vampires Mikaela had been working with ran within sight of Mikaela and Yuichiro, and Mikaela quickly put himself between Yuichiro and the vampires once more. "Oi, oi. Mika. What're you doing? We were just coming to help. Besides, I don't think you could finish that human all by yourself. He's probably too much for you to consume, so we'll help out." The vampire next to the one that spoke nodded in agreement. Mikaela bristled with anger. "NO! He's.. Mine. And mine alone at that! So leave!" Mikaela still had himself in front of Yuichiro. "Jeez, fine. You don't have to be so selfish. We understand, though, since this will be your first time." The vampires snickered as they left, heading back to where they came…

Mikaela visibly relaxed and turned to face Yuichiro. He eyed the death grip he held on his sword. He stepped forwards and rested his hand onto Yuichiro's, pulling him into an embrace once more, this time whispering into his ear. "We're okay, now. You're fine." Mikaela sounded close to tears as he held Yuichiro tightly. "You're fine." He repeated, almost as if to assure himself. "Yeah. Mika. You're fine too." Yuichiro held his sword to his side, pointed away from Mikaela. "We can finish this later, Yuu-chan. I have to get you inside before those humans steal you away from me again." He pulled away from the hug and held onto his left hand, pulling him along with him as they walked towards the entrance of Sanguinem. Mikaela picked up his sword along the way and sheathed it, and Yuichiro did the same. Mikaela drew Yuichiro closer as they neared the vampire city's entrance, protecting him as his own, so that no vampire would dare come near to steal him away. And so Mikaela brought him into the safe haven for vampires. A city that held thousands of humans as livestock. A city that Mika and Yuichiro had once been apart of the livestock population. Would Yuichiro once again be a part of that population? No, Michaela wouldn't let that happen. Not to Yuichiro. Not to his Yuu-chan...


End file.
